


It's not worth it

by siangjiang



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Kurt is dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Jonathan finds Jeff mourning over Kurt.





	It's not worth it

Where were everybody? Jonathan was about to move to Beacon for a few days and wanted to inform the others, but no one picked up his calls, and now it seemed the ship was completely abandoned.

He looked everywhere. The control room, the cafeteria, the halls, even the private rooms. No one. By pure accident he ended up in the storage room and almost walked into Jeff.

"Jeff? What are you doing in h- Oh..."

Jeff stepped away from Kurt's coffin and quickly tried to wipe away his tears. He wasn't entirely successful.

"Jonathan!? What are you doing up here?"

"No one picked up my calls" Jonathan said, pretending he hadn't seen Jeff sobbing over Kurt, gently caressing the reptilian's head "I'm moving to Beacon for a few days"

"Why? We're handling everything fine. Well, I am. No idea where that lazy slob Don is" He looked over at the coffin "I'm all alone"

"You're doing great" Jonathan smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit "It's just one of my employees, Ozzie, who suddenly quit his job and moved there. He's making the mistake of his life, and I hope I can make him see that"

"Ozzie..." Jeff said, having returned to the coffin "That human pet of yours?"

"He's not a pet. We're friends"

"You _were_ friends" Jeff corrected "He doesn't remember any of it. You're just being sentimental"

Jonathan straightened his back "Just because he doesn't remember it doesn't mean it wasn't real. I promised I'd protect him to the end"

"You can't protect him. Not forever" Jeff didn't even turn around. He just looked down at Kurt's body.

"I can tr-"

"Why do you do this to yourself, Jonathan?" Jeff asked.

"Do what?"

"Care so much about him. You've seen him grow from a small boy to looking older than you, and soon he'll be an old man and all you can do is watch him die. You can't protect him from that" Jonathan could hear the tears in Jeff's voice "They'll all die. There's no use in caring about anybody..." He collected himself a bit and added "Especially not a human. Their lifespan is shorter than a reptilian childhood"

Jonathan looked at the back of Jeff's head. He was just sad about Kurt's death and taking it out on everybody. Jonathan knew that. He looked down at his shoes.

"At least I can make his life good while it lasts"

"That'll just make it worse when he's gone"

Jonathan turned around and pushed the button that opened the door "Bye Jeff. You're...you're doing a great job up here"

"Nobody else will...or can"

Jonathan made himself an extra nice mocha latte when he got back to his office to shake the mood Jeff had left him in. He looked up at Nancy. "Has Ozzie returned any of my calls?"

"No. By my estimates he hasn't even listened to them. It's like he-"

"If you are about to say it's like he's dead, please don't. That would be the worst timing"

"I was about to say it's like he has gotten a new phone number"

"Oh"

"Are you worried he might be dead?"

"No...Not yet"


End file.
